The lost Ocular power
by Gordoth
Summary: An orphan. He was alone most of his life, yet not truly. Unlike Uzumaki, he was not hated. People knew who he was. "Oi, Shiriki, the genin exam is waiting!"That's how his friend called him. And so they went to the Academy, where Shiriki would take the genin exam. M for later. Language mostly, but Themes might vary. Might be an AnkoXOC. I dunno.


**A/N: So, after a while of 0 uploading, I decided to... Try something new. Some Naruto watching and I am zombiefied again, so Naruto fans, be wary, for I am unique. Lol.**

* * *

"Oi, Shiriki, come on, the Genin test is waiting!"

"Wait a little guys! I have to… There! Let's go!" As the boy, clad in light brown pants and shirt, along with a sword holstered to his back, together with a nice and cozy bag of ninja tools, kunai and shuriken. His shoulder had a strange pad strapped to it with purple and yellow stripes. His hands were tied with bandages because of countless hours of training. What was the strangest thing about him were his eyes. Dark and motionless. Without pupils. Some people thought he had a hidden ocular power, but so far he didn't know. His shoulder long hair was black, and something which hardly made him noticeable, but the sword, which was as long as his whole arm, and a bit longer to top it off, made him easily as popular as the Hyuga. He couldn't compare himself to the Uchiha, however.

Shiriki ran up to his friends and they started talking about what they thought what the genin test would be. The boy himself, Shiriki, was not unique. Sure, he had a lot of wish to become someone, a famous person, to be known, but no one wanted to know him, out of the little friend circle he had. The problem was, he was an orphan. His story was simple and sad. They had discovered him, as a baby in a basket on the door of the Academy. There was only the sword, covered in bandages so it didn't cut the baby if it rolled in it's sleep, and a simple note, saying: "His name is Shiriki."

Then, he would grow up in a simple apartment in a slum, meet that Naruto a lot of times, he would play with him. But they didn't become much of friends, because he wanted to be the Hokage, to be great. But he was a nice person to hang out with. Then there was the point he sometimes tried to get the Uchiha boy to play with him, but it wouldn't work because Sasuke would always be the better and wouldn't care to play with someone inferior to him. This had offended Shiriki greatly, and he had started, with some problems, making the teachers at the Academy help him train to become better. At first they declined, because he wasn't old enough to go in the Academy, likewise were all the other kids he played with, but after some convincing they started teaching him how to use the sword.

And now, Shiriki was really good with it. He was able to beat his teacher in swordplay, he was fairly good with throwing weapons, and had developed some jutsu. It was unique, because he had gotten his hands on a scroll of the elements. It was probably the best moment of his life, because that was his first Birthday Gift ever. The people on the Academy had gotten it and gave it to him on his tenth Birthday. He studied the Scroll two years, almost ignoring all the other things about the Academy. He only cared about the Scroll. Shiriki devoured the scroll with the sticks. Almost literally. He knew everything about those elemental techniques, he practiced them all.

Shiriki was proud of himself, because he had been able to develop a few unique Jutsu. The Water Style: Blade was one of those. It created a razor sharp dagger, entirely made of water. It was easy to be thrown, and on impact, it usually drilled through the log. And, if he invested more chakra in it, he was able to make it splash and the water particles would form into little nails. It hurt like hell probably, but Shiriki didn't know. The second one, the Fire Style: Flame Shield was one of the greatest things he'd ever heard of. He'd ever tried and… Well, it was probably the only defensive Fire Style Jutsu he'd ever heard about. And the last and third was Earth Style: Stone Sword. This was not so unique, because there were other ninja who could create weapons by using Jutsu.

Shiriki was also good at taijutsu, but that was not his specialization, but it could be counted as. He wasn't good at Illusion, nor at seals, but what he knew was probably enough for him. Sadly, Shiriki did want to be good at taijutsu. A lot on top of that. Lee was one of those who could be really useful if they got into one team after finishing the test. If they managed to finish the test.

When the duo got to the Academy, they took their seats and waited for everyone to arrive. Lee came, along with the others. Sasuke was looking calmly and without much interest as always, Haruno and Yamanaka were passing out while looking at him and screaming about how cool he was. Personally, Shiriki didn't think that the Uchiha deserved to have fans. But it was all going to go away with time, Shiriki thought to himself and smiled when the girl who usually sat beside him came. It was Ren, she was not someone he liked a lot, but they were friends.

"Hey, you ready for the test Ren?" Asked the orphan and smirked as she calmly nodded and returned his smile. "You know, I wonder when is Iruka sensei coming, since it is almost time for the test to begin… Or at least tell us what will it be on. " Ren smiled and placed a hand n his shoulder.

Finally, Iruka sensei arrived. He was carrying a box with him, which he thought was full with… Headbands. Shiriki shrieked in excitement, and started beating the desk as he looked at them. Calming down, he giggled like a little boy over a toy in the shop.

"Greetings, students! The final test will be Shadow Clone. Come to the room when we call your name." Some of the others started to grunt in agreeance

"So… You ready Ren?" Smiled Shiriki.

"Oi, why think I will fail? After all, my specialty is genjutsu… And don't you remember that clones were part of genjutsu and Illusion? Or at least I am learning those things really hard in the moment!" Ren told him and smiled. Shiriki scratched his head.

"Oh, I forgot! Dummy me!" Shiriki started scratching his head. Some of the students looked at him, quite surprised. It was because he announced the fact quite loudly. Puzzled looks was all they gave him. Iruka sensei took the bands and went to the door where the room which led to the room where the test would be held. Mizuki sensei would already be waiting inside.

After a good portion of the students entered and left, all wearing their headbands (Well, at least most of them) it was Shiriki's turn. As he entered, he greeted the teachers and stood in front of their desk.

"Ok, Shiriki, I believe you already know what the test is on, so go on, make a shadow clone. If we find it good enough, we will give you the headband and you will officially be a ninja. " Shiriki smiled, nodded, and took the stance.

His hands collided as he started infusing chakra into the Jutsu, so he could make an effective clone of himself. It really looked as if he was taking a shit, but that was just for people who didn't know and understand Jutsu. He grunted as a puff of smoke formed to his left, and the Shadow Clone was complete. It looked exactly like him, it was moving freely. Seeing that he had succeeded, both he and the clone started screaming in delightful joy. Mizuki sensei smiled, while Iruka sensei nodded. He scribed down something in his notebook, and made a sign to Shiriki to come closer.

"Congratulations! You are now officially a genin, and a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. Next thing, you need to make a summary of your skills, your hobby and what your goal is. More like a CV, actually. " Said Iruka sensei, handling him the headband. Shiriki smiled, then laughed and one long and sound 'WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'. He was really happy to have gotten this from the first try.

He got the thing with the CV done real fast, and, on the next day, he was in the Academy once again. Today the teams were going to be formed. Naruto was sitting on the same desk as the Uchiha boy, but was pushed by Sakura, and then almost all of the girls in the room went on the desk and started debating on who should sit next to Sasuke. It was childish, really, but hey, if it wasn't Shiriki's problem, then it wasn't a problem. But something else happened. After the girls had started talking, Naruto went on top of the desk and looked directly into the Uchiha's eyes, glaring intently at him. What happened then… Well, a lot of girl dreams were ruined today.

"As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here you faced difficult trails and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads, each squad will be led by a jonin, an elite ninja." Iruka sensei was lecturing them about this. Shiriki grunted as the girls started whispering to each other who will be in Sasuke's squad.

"We wanted to balance the strengths and weaknesses, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the teams!" He waved a few notes and started reading, aloud to all to hear. The teams were strange. Team 7 was made out of Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. Naruto protested really much but Iruka sensei sad that the student with lowest grades had to be together with the student who had the highest grades to make balance. Team 8 was made out of Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Not a combo that would make sense but, whatever.

"Team 9. Shiriki, Ren Hatumi and Aliyen Dermoi." Shriki smiled as he looked towards Ren, and then turned around to search for Aliyen. What a strange name though… Oh well, after Iruka sensei finished announcing the teams, he told them that they should all have lunch now and then would meet their trainers. Their team leaders, to be more precise.

After the genin left for lunch, Shiriki teamed up with Aliyen and Ren to go for some food. Going for some rice, they got a nice chat, and it turned out that Aliyen turned out to be a nice guy, while he was already a friend with Ren.

"So say… When are we gonna go see our trainer? I mean, what time, where?" Shirki asked. Ren smiled, while Aliyen started looking for something in his bag. He seemed like he was always wearing that bag. Even in class. After a while, Aliyen took a scroll out of the bag and showed it to them.

"Oi… What is this? A… Message? What's it say?" Asked Shiriki again, after he got the idea of what that is.

"Well… It says that we gotta be in front of the public bathhouse… Strange, you know?" Aliyen replied. Seeing that he was serious, Shiriki started laughing.

"Then, it's to the public bathhouse!" Announced Shiriki.


End file.
